


Family Debt

by PattRose



Series: Family Series [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Cooper is settling in and so are Jim and Blair.  Will college be good for Cooper or will he have to wait a year to go?Sentinel BingoPrompt: The Debt





	Family Debt

Family Debt  
By PattRose  
Summary: Cooper is settling in and so are Jim and Blair. Will college be good for Cooper or will he have to wait a year to go?  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Sequel to New Family and Family and Friends.   
Prompt: The Debt  
Word Count: 979  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do. Thanks again for the story idea.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/familydebt_zpskd5hdad9.png.html)

Cooper was having a bit of a hard time with his college classes. He already relied on Jim and Blair for so much, he didn’t want to ask them for any more help. 

He got a warning from one of his teachers that he was failing the class and needed to do certain things to catch up and make up work was due the following week. Cooper was going to tell Jim and Blair he needed to stop going and wasting the teacher’s time. Now, he just needed to get the nerve up to tell them. 

Dinner was extremely quiet that night and Jim and Blair were both worried. Usually Cooper had plenty to say, but not that night. Blair couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Cooper, are you doing all right with classes? Are they too hard right now? Because I can tutor you. Jim can too. We’re here to help you. Is that what’s wrong tonight?”

“Blair, how do you know this stuff? I’m failing my sociology class and a math class. It’s calculus, but it seems harder than high school was.”

Jim smiled. “I can help you with the math, Blair will have to help you with the other. I’ll start tonight. Do you have your books and extra work you need to do?” 

“And after he’s done with the math, we’ll start on the sociology book. I loved that subject. It’ll be fun.”

“I have all my books. I thought maybe I wasn’t ready for college, but maybe with help I’ll do better.”

“You just need some help is all,” Blair said. “Help Jim with the dishes while I wash the table off so we have somewhere to do the work.”

“You two are so good to me. I’ll never be able to repay the debt.”

Jim frowned. “We don’t think of it as a debt, Cooper, we’re just your family. Remember? Family helps family.”

After they were done with the dishes, Jim helped him with his calculus and they finished a lot of extra credit work that was assigned to him. Jim was a very good teacher and Cooper was finally able to understand it. Next came Blair and they did all the extra credit work and did his homework and before long it was 10:00 pm.

“I guess I better get ready for bed. Thank you both for all the help.”

“We’ll help you again on Wednesday. Your classes are Monday, Wednesday and Friday, right?” Blair asked. 

“Yes… I can’t believe I’m all set for the next class instead of being behind. I’m going to sleep like a log tonight. I’ve been worried.”

“Cooper, that’s why we’re here. Talk to us when you need our help. Understood?” Jim asked. 

“Understood. I’ll need help again on Wednesday and then maybe again on Friday,” Cooper guessed. 

“It’s so cool, we happen to be here those nights,” Blair teased. 

“I think you guys need a night out. Could I ask Daryl over on Friday and you guys can go out to eat and see a movie? I can get help for Friday’s work over the weekend if that’s okay with you.”

Jim smiled, widely. “That’s a terrific idea. It’s a date, Blair. And then we have all weekend to do homework.”

“Oh goody, I love dates. We haven’t had one in a while.”

Cooper laughed all the way into the bathroom and got ready for bed. 

“You want to go to bed a little early tonight?” Jim asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“You talked me into it, big guy. I love you, man.”

Cooper came walking out of the bathroom and said, “Night, guys.”

Both men said, “Night, Cooper.”

They each took their turn in the bathroom and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Blair was sitting on the bed like he had something on his mind and Jim asked, “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Have you ever thought about putting a bathroom up here in our bedroom?”

“Actually, I have on many occasions when I didn’t want to walk all the way downstairs. Why? Too many people for one bathroom?”

“I think so, yes.”

“I’ll call Ben the handyman tomorrow and ask him if he knows who could do it for a reasonable price.”

“Thanks, Jim. Now, did you mention something about going to bed early?”

*

Jim pushed Blair back onto the bed and began to kiss him passionately. This would be the first time they had made love in a month. Jim was humming with excitement and so was Blair. They were very quiet, but had a great time with each other. As Jim held Blair afterwards, he whispered, “This is the way we need to spend some of our nights.”

“You’re right. I got too involved with being a parent and forgot about us,” Blair confessed. 

“We’ll try and do better from now on. Cooper will start doing better at school, making more friends and life will get back to normal.”

Blair kissed Jim once more and said, “I’m exhausted. We’re out of shape.”

Jim snickered and pulled Blair into his arms. “Good night, Chief.”

“Good night, Jim.” 

They both knew that things needed to be worked out yet, but they were patient. Okay, Blair was patient.

Within moments there were soft little snores coming from their bed. Both men were out of shape. 

 

TBC


End file.
